Dis moi un secret
by Noisette
Summary: Narcissa est en retenue, Narcissa s'ennuie, et quand elle s'ennuie, le pire est à redouter...pauvre Lucius, lui qui n'avait rien demander...[Finie]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Dis moi un secret…**

Merlin…qu'est ce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Il n'y a avait rien à foutre dans cette idiote salle de classe. Mais alors là, rien !

Pouvez-t-on bien lui dire, pourquoi, elle, Narcissa Black, deuxième du nom était ici, dans cette horripilante pièce avec pour seule compagnie ce glaçon de Lucius Malfoy ?

…

Ah oui…ça lui revenait, ils étaient en retenue.

Soupirant, pour ce qui devait être la millième fois, la jeune femme, décroisa ses jambes et laissa ses doigts pianotaient sur la table. Dire qu'elle aurait pu faire autre chose tellement plus intéressant que de rester ici à attendre que ses trois heures de punition se terminent. Comme se faire une nouvelle coiffure, lire un magazine, choisir un tissu pour sa future robe de bal de fin d'année ? Après tout c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et elle se _devait_ d'être sublime, ou juste faire le tri dans sa garde robe et décider quoi porter le lendemain !

Re-soupire.

Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre d'or blanc : encore 1heure et demi de torture. Profitant de l'occasion, elle étendit ses main fines devant elle et les observa d'un œil critique…Hum…elle aurait bien voulu une manicure…non pas qu'elle en ait besoin, ses mains étaient naturellement parfaites...Tout comme le reste de sa personne d'ailleurs. Et ses chevilles allaient très bien merci de vous en inquiétez.

De toute façon quel mal y avait-il à se savoir belle, élégante, et…quel était le mot déjà ? Ah…oui, bandante.

Soyons sérieux, personne dans tout Poudlard n'avait ses longs cheveux blonds et lisses, son teint de porcelaine, ses grands yeux bleu pale, son petit nez d'aristocrate, sa grâce naturelle et son corps de rêve.

Non…personne.

1 heures 28 minutes…Salazar…le temps rampait…

A bout de nerf, elle se leva et se mit à faire et refaire le tour de la salle de métamorphose, se demandant si cela avait était une bonne idée de refiler leur punition à un elfe de maison. Au moins, ils auraient été occupés maintenant à nettoyer la pièce, sous les malédictions et les plaintes de Lucius – Et des siennes - certes, mais au mois, ils auraient le mérite de ne pas s'ennuyer !

Mais rien que de penser à toute les saletés et les immondices qu'elle aurait du toucher, elle fut saisie d'un haut-le-cœur.

Non…elle retirait ce qu'elle venait de penser… Il était hors de question qu'elle s'abîme les mains à ce travail de moldu !

Aussi, dés qu'ils avaient étaient seuls dans la salle, les deux serpentards, d'un accord commun avait fait appel à « Dixie » ou « Ripye »…peu importe, la jeune blonde ne s'en souvenait plus.

En tout cas 10 minutes plus tard tout était clean !

Et 10 minutes plus tard, elle se faisait chier comme un rat mort, passez lui l'expression…et son compagnon avait plongé dans une sorte d'état second, la laissant seule avec son désespoir.

Commet cela elle exagérait ?

Bref, une fois que l'elfe avait fait SON travail à LUI, non elle n'était pas du tout de mauvaise fois ! Le jeune homme s'était assis à la première table, et s'était enfermé dans un mutisme absolu.

Inutile de dire que Narcissa était absolument irritée, d'un tel manque d'attention !

Bientôt la 4ème qu'elle allait passait devant lui, et rien ! Pas la moindre réaction de la part de cet homme, beaucoup beau pour son propre bien. Il se contentait s'être là, assis avec une élégance nonchalante, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc attachés en catogan, dont quelques mèches folle venait tomber sur ses yeux d'aciers. Il avait des pommettes hautes, un visage fin, mais incontestablement viril. Un teint pâle, et un air de suprême indifférence en cet instant.

Pff…il n'était pas normal…songea-t-elle en repassant devant lui pour la 5ème fois.

Clac…clac….clac…

Tout en essayant de ne pas faire attention à la jeune femme qui passait et repassait devant lui, Lucius tentait aussi d'ignorer le bruit _infâme_ que faisaient ses talons haut à chaque pas.

Clac…CLAC…clac…

Il allait avoir la migraine dans pas longtemps à ce rythme là.

Clac…Clac…clac !

Résistant à l'envie d'aller lui arracher ses chaussures, ou de plonger sa tête dans ses mains, le jeune homme murmura d'une voix lasse :

- Narcissa…tu devrais t'assoire…

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles….c'est maintenant qu'il lui parlait…le comble ! Faisant demi-tour, Narcissa vint se poster devant la table du jeune homme, mains sur les hanches et dit :

- Ecoute bien Malfoy, _je m'ennuie_…tu comprend ? **Je** m'ennuie à un point pas possible, alors évite de me retirer la seule distraction possible dans cette salle de classe !

Seigneur…elle était folle…ne voyait-elle pas que lui aussi s'emmerder ferme, coincé ici, avec elle ?

Quoiqu'il serait fou de s'en plaindre…ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait mis avec cette perruche de, de Carwen ou pire encore…Evans…

Minute…il avait raté un point très important :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fait en retenu Black ?

« Et c'est maintenant qu'il demande…. » Pensa la jeune femme désespérée.

Narcissa s'avança vers son bureau et sauta lestement sur la table, faisant face à Lucius. Elle croisa ses longues jambes et lissa sa jupe.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard en biais :

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas les tables qui manquent ici Black…pas besoin de venir t'installer _sur_ la mienne.

Elle eut une moue absolument adorable et répliqua :

- Oui mais, argua-t-elle, il n'y a pas d'autres Lucius…

Il leva un sourcil :

- Me ferai tu des avance par hasard ?

- Hummm…à ton avis ?

Il éclata de rire :

- Alors pourquoi tu es en retenue ?

- Histoire de famille… ? Expliqua-t-elle vaguement.

Elle était incorrigible…

- C'est encore ton cousin ? Demanda-t-il

Elle acquiesça.

- Mais, il est à l'infirmerie…

Un sourire diabolique lui répondit. Mais la chose n'étonna pas Lucius. Narcissa était à Serpentard après tout.

- Et toi ? S'enquit-elle.

Lucius renversa légèrement sa tête en arrière et répondit :

- Oh…disons que j'ai sous-entendu que Mcgonnagal était une vieille peau de vache incompétente.

Pas de quoi fouetter un chat d'après lui.

- Ah !

Un ange passa.

Le silence revient.

Et Narcissa commença à être hérissée. Et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas s'était d'être hérissée, ça abîmait le teint.

- Eh ! Malfoy ?

Monsieur imperturbable demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Je m'ennuie.

- Moi aussi.

…

- Lucius ? Gémit-elle à nouveau

- Quoi encore ? S'enquit-il en se balançant sur sa chaise d'avant en arrière.

- Dis moi un secret…

Mais elle était complètement jetée ! Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour se retenir de les lever au ciel tant elle trouvait la question idiote.

- Parce que je t'en dirai un moi aussi, et que je m'ennuie ! Lâcha Narcissa comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Qui te dit que je n'irai pas le hurler sur les toits ?

Elle haussa les épaules en un mouvement d'impatience.

- On fera un pacte magique…

Il la considéra un instant, se demandant si derrière ce joli visage il y avait un cerveau.

- Oh c'est vrai, fit-il narquois, comment ai-je pu l'oublier surtout qu'on n'a PAS nos baguettes !

Elle chassa cette futilité d'un geste de la main :

- Tu sais très bien que c'est facultatif…on fera une promesse magique, comme lorsqu'on était enfant c'est tout !

Elle lui tendit son petit doigt et le regarda avec espoir, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Refuser ? Elle l'embêterait encore plus. Accepter ou pas ? De toute manière il n'avait rien a faire…ça pourrait être distrayant…

De mauvaise grâce, Lucius y accrocha le sien.

Doucement, ils se mirent à chantonner :

« Je te fais cette promesse, à toi, je garderai ce secret pour toi »

Mon dieu, dire qu'il avait 18 ans…

Un petit fil de lumière argentée apparut alors et s'enroula comme un serpent autour de leurs mains, avant de s'immiscer dans leurs chairs et disparaître.

- Bien ! Je commence ! Claironna la jeune femme en tapant des mains comme une gamine, alors…euh…je n'aime pas le noir !

…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui raconter ? Ils étaient liés maintenant, et tout ce qu'il dirait restera secret entre eux…

- J'ai…hum…horreur…de…de la pluie.

Narcissa le regarda avec des yeux ronds :

- Quoi c'est ça ton secret ? Dis quelque chose de plus….important !

Elle en avait du culot, songea-t-il en se renfrognant, elle qui lui annoncer qu'elle n'aimait pas le noir !

- Et bien, donne l'exemple ! Cracha-t-il.

Une lueur de défi brilla dans les yeux bleus de Narcissa :

- Je n'aime pas le noir, parce que ça me fait peur…ça me rappelle quand j'avais 6 ans et je me suis perdue dans la foret à coté de notre manoir…

Elle frissonna un peu, mais continua, en évitant de regarder Lucius :

- Il y avait un orage, je me suis précipité sous un arbre, c'était plus proche que d'aller au manoir en courant…mais je ne sais plus comment …je suis rentré plus profondément dans le foret et je n'arrivais plus à retrouver mon chemin…il y faisait sombre, et c'était…horrible, évidemment maintenant je sais qu'il n'y avait rien, mais à l'époque je n'avais que 6 ans, et passer 2 jours perdue dans une foret lugubre à souhait, c'était plutôt…effrayant…c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas quand il fait trop noir, ça me rappelle ça…

Elle leva enfin les yeux et croisa deux prunelles grises qui la fixaient attendries.

- A toi, fit-elle d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Lucius inspira et dis :

- Avant d'enter à Poudlard, j'avais un meilleur ami…moldu, mais père l'a su, et m'a interdit de le revoir…alors pour être sur que je tienne mes distances, il…il lui a effacer la mémoire…

**oOoOoOoOo**

La suite Bientôt !

A votre avis, quels autres secrets vont-il échanger ?

Cette fic ne devrait pas dépasser deux chapitre je pense…bref, laisser moi des review, j'adooooooooore ça, c'est motivant lol ! A la prochaine ! J e vous adore !


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! **

Voici donc la deuxième et dernière partie de cette Mini-fic, j'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis, c'est bien a ça que sert le petit bouton en bas, à gauche.

Je voudrais faire un énorme bizou à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des review à **Pas assez de toi**j'ai été super émue, surtout que c'est la première fois que j'écrit sur le couple Dray/Pansy, et ma foi je dois dire que j' l'adore !

Pour l'instant j'ai une idée de fic que j'espère pouvoir écrire prochainement, elle se nommera **Let them bleed **ou alors** A sortafairy tale with you **(à moins que je ne change le titre)****se sera une Romance/Drama/Angst (que du joyeux !) Particulière entre Harry et Pansy, et il y aura aussi en fond un Draco/Pansy. Et ce sera bien la première fois que j'écrirai sur le petit binoclare défiguré…quoi que je l'ai déjà dans un OS avec cette idiote de Ginny que je ne supporte qu'avec Tom

Etrange…

Je devais être malade…

Je pense aussi à mettre un épilogue pour **S'en aller**, on me l'a déjà demandé, et après tout pourquoi pas !

Reste à le taper….

Bon sans plus tarder je vous laisse avec la suite !

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

****

****

**Dis moi un secret : **

****

****

**

* * *

**

_Elle leva enfin les yeux et croisa deux prunelles grises qui la fixaient attendries. _

_- A toi, fit-elle d'une voix un peu enrouée. _

_Lucius inspira et dis : _

_- Avant d'enter à Poudlard, j'avais un meilleur ami…moldu, mais père l'a su, et m'a interdit de le revoir…alors pour être sur que je tienne mes distances, il…il lui a effacer la mémoire…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux.

Lucius…un ami…MOLDU…mais c'était…c'était…interdit. C'était interdit…et contre-nature. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Mais Malfoy, objecta-t-elle, c'est…c'est…

_Avant d'enter à Poudlard… _

Lucius eut un petit sourire et compléta sa phrase.

- C'est un secret, termina-t-il.

Avant…bien sûr avant…avant Poudlard, avant les préjugés…avant qu'on ne leur apprennent cette supériorité, avant qu'Androméda ne parte, avant que Bellatrix ne devienne ce qu'elle était à présent.

Tout cela était du passé, songea Lucius, c'était avant tout, avant de grandir et de comprendre.

Narcissa le regarda une étrange émotion sur ses traits de poupée un instant puis :

- J'en suis désolée.

Il haussa les épaules. Tout cela était du passé, songea Lucius, c'était avant tout, avant de grandir et de comprendre. Il ne souhaiter pas en dire plus apparemment, car aussitôt il changea de sujet :

- Et toi, qu'as-tu à me confier ?

La jeune femme rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux blonds en un geste nonchalant et souffla :

- Androméda me manque.

Tout en jouant distraitement avec les plis de la jupe de Narcissa, Lucius demanda :

- Et en quoi c'est un secret ?

Narcissa poussa un soupir excédé et eut un geste d'évidence :

- Quoi ne me dit pas que tu n'en sais rien ! Quand même Lucius, le scandale a été incroyable !

- Ah, j'imagine que tu parles de son mariage avec ce sang-de-bourbe…, lança-t-il avec ennui.

- Précisément, Malefoy !

Il éclata de rire sous le regard surpris de sa camarade. Lucius ou Malefoy…qu'elle se décide comment l'appeler à la fin !

- Explique moi, dit-il doucement.

Touchée par ce changement d'attitude, par l'intérêt dans la voix de Lucius, par ses yeux sur elle, Narcissa obéit :

- Eh bien, tu sais que mon père n'est pas très flexible, elle grimaça et Lucius sourit, comme parent, il n'a jamais réellement fait attention à nous, mais il nous offrait tous, sauf sa présence, mais peu importe….

- Continue, l'encouragea-t-il.

Narcissa fit mine d'ajuster une bague à son doigt, pour dissimuler son trouble et termina :

- Disons juste, que père à totalement _oublié_ sa fille aîné.

Et devant la question qui s'affichait dans les yeux gris de Lucius elle éclaircit tout en cachant son visage derrière le voile de ses cheveux blond :

- Il l'a renié.

Lucius reste sous le choc un instant, _renié_, le père de Narcissa avait tout simplement renié da fille aîné ! Qu'il fut en colère, il comprenait, qu'il hurle, tempête et menace, ça passait encore, qu'il aille même jusqu'à écorcher vif ce Tonks ou allait savoir comment il s'appelait était compréhensible…mais de la à faire ça…même son père à lui n'oserait jamais…

- Je suppose que tu ne la voies plus maintenant…, demanda-t-il plus pour meubler le silence que pour connaître la réponse.

Un sourire désabusé naquit sur les lèvres roses de Narcissa alors qu'elle secouer la tête négativement.

- Oh, fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Secouant la tête, comme pour chasser toutes ces pensées déprimantes, la jeune femme déclara :

- N'en parlons plus…à toi maintenant !

Un sourire carnassier fendit le visage de Lucius. Narcissa frissonna, qu'allait-il lui sortir ?

**- **J'ai eu le béguin 4ème pour ta sœur.

A moitié assommée par la déclaration, elle s'enquit :

- Laquelle ?

Il était de notoriété publique que lui et Bella ne s'entendait pas. Et Androméda avait déjà quitté l'école pendant leur 4ème année. Son histoire ne tenait pas !

- Menteur ! L'accusa-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea silencieusement et sourit, penaud.

- Bon, tu veux un secret ? Tu en auras un…

Il marqua une pause avant de lui confier :

- J'ai toujours cru que tu n'étais qu'une jolie poupée sans cervelle.

- Charmant, commenta-t-elle, et maintenant ?

- J'_ai_ toujours _cru_…

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans les prunelles de Narcissa :

- Moi je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un beau visage narcissique.

Il déclara d'un ton faussement perdu :

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment le prendre de quelqu'un qui s'appelle _Narcissa…_

Se penchant un peu plus vers lui la jolie blonde répliqua :

- Mais comme tu le veux mon joli, comme tu le veux…

Ces confidences tournaient au flirt, remarquèrent-ils tous les deux. Etrangement, c'était grisant. Envoûtant : elle sur son pupitre, pencher vers lui, leurs visages si proches, ces sourires ambigus qu'ils échangeaient…

- Mon joli ? Je suis devenu donc _ton_ joli ?

Lucius passa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

- Qui sait ? fit-elle mystérieuse.

Ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Narcissa, le jeune homme murmura :

- Ecoute mon secret…je t'ai toujours trouvée…magnifique...

Narcissa se laissa glisser du pupitre pour finir à califourchon sur Lucius.

- C'est vrai ? Chuchota la blonde en lui caressant la joue.

Ses longs doigts fins retraçaient les traits gracieux du visage de Lucius.

- Bien plus que vrai, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle passa ses doigts sur les lèvres fines de l'homme, elle se pencha et souffla à son oreille :

- Ecoute _mon_ secret : moi, je me suis toujours demandais quel serait le goût de tes lèvres…

Narcissa déposa une foule de petits baisers le visage de Lucius. Baisers qui lui firent perdre raison et lui enflammèrent les sens. Mais rien ne fut égal au sentiment qui l'inonda quand la jeune femme lui avoua :

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher…, annonça-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur elle.

Le signal fut donné.

D'un accord tacite, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. S'embrassant, se mordillant. Ensuite les mains commencèrent à s'égaraient sous les uniformes. Les corps se firent brûlants, les caresses plis adroites, les gémissement plus forts.

D'une main fébrile, Narcissa déboutonna la chemise de Lucius alors que ce dernier s'attaquait à la sienne quand soudain…

- Malefoy, Black, avez-vous….MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOU…VOUS…OU PENSEZ VOUS ETRE ?

Le professeur Mcgonnagal se tenait au seuil de la porte, dans un état absolument …hum…inhabituel.

Les yeux lui sortaient des orbites, sa mâchoire pendait littéralement, et une bouffée de colère la noyait.

Ces petits garnements…comment osaient-ils…c'était une retenue pas une chambre d'hôtel !

Mon Dieu…mon Dieu…elle allait tuer quelqu'un…

- Black venez ici tout de suite ! Hurla-t-elle, Malefoy rajustez votre tenu ! 50 points de moins pour Serpentard pour comportement indécent…Seigneur….Jamais en 25 ans de…mon Dieu…2 heures de retenus supplémentaires pour vous deux !

Un sourire pervers s'afficha sur le visage de Lucius…qu'il ne dissimula que trop tard…

- Non, non, non….vous ne restez pas dans la même pièce…, bandes de dépravés…

Et elle s'en alla traînant derrière elle une Narcissa désappointée.

Lucius resta un moment à fixer la porte close.

Sans grand entrain il se rassit et posa son regard sur le pupitre ou se tenait tout à l'heure Narcissa.

Narcissa…

Il ne sut exactement combien de temps il resta là, perdu dans ses songes, frustré à un point inimaginable, maudissant Mcgonnagal à la 40ème générations.

Un « Pouf » sonore le tira de ses pensées.

L'elfe de maison qui avait fait le travail à leurs places se tenait devant lui.

- Monsieur, miss m'a ordonné de le donner à monsieur Malefoy, Dixie, doit partir maintenant Monsieur, au revoir monsieur…

- Oui c'est ça...répondit-il d'un air las en s'emparant du parchemin qu'il lui tendait.

C'était Narcissa !

Avec un sourire il le déplia et lu, laissant son rire emplir la pièce. Elle était folle ; tout simplement folle !

Et il était conscient qu'il ne lui faudrait que très peu pour tomber amoureux d'elle…

_Lucius, lis le dernier secret de notre jeu : _

_Je vais t'épouser. _

_Narcissa _

_Ps : on remet ça quand tu veux _

**Fin **

****

****

**

* * *

**

C'est donc la fin de cette fic, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu !

Je vous dis donc a+ pour une prochaine fiction peut-être !

Au fait pour le Harry/Pansy dont j'ai parlé au début, je tiens à préciser que ça ne viendra pas tout de suite !

Je veux d'abord finir toutes mes fics en cours (du moins je tente, tant bien que mal)…il n'y a pas plus paresseux que moi…

Grosses Bises !

Noisette

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Aleerah : ****Hello ! voila la suite que tu demandais, est-elle aussi intéressante que le début ?**

****

****

**Rosee : ****Merci ? alors la voila, t'en as pensé quoi ? **

****

****

****

**YoussiE : ****comment cassé l'ambiance en 1 leçon par YoussiE…Ecris un livre ma belle je suis sûre qu'il rapportera…bon, j'essaie de me montrer GENTILLE au moins une fois dans ma vie c'est un crime ou quoi ? Allez c'est pas grave, tu as beau être rabat-joie je t'aime quand même… **

****

****

****

**Emeraude-chan : ****Salut toi ! alors comment ça va ? Moi aussi j'ai aimé la scène avec les talons, quand au secret de Lucius, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu triste, mais je voulais un truc qui aurait fait contre-poids avec le secret de Narcissa. Sinon, qu'as-tu pensé de cette fin ? Satisfaite ou pas ? **

**Zelda-sama : ****Evidemment que c'est pas cool ce qu'il a fait le papa de Lucius, il s'appelle ABRAXAS, rien qu'avec un nom pareil, ça donnerait des cauchemars…mais bon ne nous éloignons pas du sujet lol. C'est vrai que tu t'es perdue dans une foret…tu avait quel age ? C'était assez effrayant ou pas ? Moi je me suis un jour perdu en pleine plage, j'étais assez jeune, je ne m'en rappelle pas clairement mais je me souviens surtout de la panique et de la confusion que j'ai ressentit sinon, rien… **

**Emily Ze Strange : ****la voili la voilou la suite ! alors tu en penses quoi, c'est vrai que c'est assez court mais bon… **

****

****

****

**Lilli-puce : ****Ah tiens, ma pucette préférée, alors comment vas-tu ? Pour répondre à ta review, je voulais mettre le coté humain de Lucius en scène, après tout, ce n'est encore qu'un jeune homme, il n'a que 18 ans et la guerre il en est encore, on va dire, assez éloigné. Quand à son ami moldu, n'oublions pas que c'était pendant son enfance, donc il était innocent, comme tout les enfants, à cet age, les préjugés ne compte pas. Pour Narcissa, c'est bien son nom qui m'as inspiré son caractère, mais je l'aime tellement, celle-là ! **

**Quand à ne pas aimer le noir quand on s'appelle Black, et bien tu as vu son secret non ? Y'a de quoi garder un mauvais souvenir…bizou ! **

**Naona : ****une fana de Lucius je suppose…hummm, bienvenu au club ma belle ! moi aussi je l'adooooooooore ( bave sur le clavier, fantasme à mort s'en rend compte...et se réveille) ahem…ah oui, qu'est ce que je disais….ah, oui, le rar…au fait, le « bonne chance » m'as bien servi pour ce chapitre, j'espère que tu l'as apprécier, j'attend ton avis de pied ferme, en croisant les doigts pour que la suite ait été aussi bien que le début !******

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
